


Smile

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's having fun and Cuddy's getting worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Fixing, and Seeing You.

Lisa was worried, Greg had been smiling smugly for a week now and no one had cried yet. That meant that whatever was making him smile was still to hit.

She stood in the hallway and watched him through the glass. He was holding court with his ducklings, tapping his cane on the leg of the whiteboard as he added symptoms to the list for his latest vict…patient.

“He’s got you worried.” The matter of fact voice spoke from behind her left shoulder and Lisa jumped as she spun around to meet James’ smirking face.

“I was paged to this round of wheel of diagnosis, but what are you waiting for? Is Greg being sued again?” Lisa scowled at him.

“You know.” James looked so innocently confused that she almost believed him.

“Know what?” And then he smirked. Lisa had the sudden urge to stomp her foot.

“You know what House is doing that’s got him smiling like he just found Original Sin and is having a great deal of fun with it.” It was at this moment that Greg stuck his head out of the door. He waggled his finger at Lisa.

“My Oncologist, you know I don’t share well with others.” James threw a smug look over his shoulder as Greg ushered him into the office. The smile Greg sported as he shut the door worried Lisa enough that she decided to stick around a while and supervise. As she stepped into the room Greg held his hand up to stop the suggestions of his ducklings.  
“Wonderful ideas, really, pity none of them fit the symptoms properly. So run the blood work and get uncle Jimmy a piece of that mass.” They clamoured out their protests but Greg tutted at them.

“Now kiddies our dear Director of Medicine has come to accuse me of crazy conspiracy theories and I don’t want to share my secrets.” He waved them out of the room and turned to Lisa.

“You may rant.” Lisa glared at him.

“Whatever you are doing, if it hurts, this hospital or its employees or it get’s you sued, you’ll be in the clinic, non-stop for a month.” She spun around and walked quickly out of the room. As she turned to walk down the corridor, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Greg slip his hand against the back of James’ head and pull him in for a kiss. Lisa stalked back to her office and collapsed into her chair. A bubble of hysterical laughter burst from her throat and her head flopped back against her chair.

“Well, at least they can’t be sued.” She paused for a moment and looked up.

“Please?”

  



End file.
